runaway girl
by anbu-kakashi-girl666
Summary: sakura gets carried away and ends up leaveing the village only to meet up with her old friends 7 years later but she's a liitle diffrent hotter and kakashi isn't the only one to notice
1. Chapter 1

O.k. I don't own naruto but if I did then I would totally let this happen hahahaha but this story has bad talking and sex in it so if don't like get over it!

Sakura looked around she had gotten worried about something. In the wood when Orochimaru bit sasuke and gave him that curse she knew that something was wrong but she kicked her self for not telling anyone that he bit her two it just didn't affect her like it did him…..

Flashback

"don't worry girl I don't intend to just leave you here, but what to do with you?" Orochimaru licked his lips as his gaze fell on Sakura. She stumbled backwards toward sasukes lifeless body. "I could kill you but… that would solve nothing I can tell you have the power to be strong I'll give you a gift as well but you, you have to make yours by yourself" he look at sakura with a evil look on his face. Sakura stepped back another step hitting her back agenst a tree. " oh and you will make your gift useful yes I can see it now you'll kill millions with out hesitation." He smiled and ran an icy cold finger down her cheek. Then he dug his teeth into the neck. The pain hit Sakura all most instantly she would have fell to the ground but his hands pined her to the tree. "So young yet all this power.." he slide his hand down her leg will he licked the blood off he shoulder. With that he jumped down off the tree and walked away.

End flashback

She looked at her team or what was left of it Kakashi had just came back from helping sasuke. He was so powerful she respected him morn then anyone. Then there was naruto she looked at the wide-eyed ninja. He was to caught up in the mach to be watching her but kakashi felt that something was up and out of the corner of her eye she saw him looking at her. "_What's up with her?" _kakashi looked at the pink haired girl just as the mach ended.

"SAKURA vs. INO"

the board lit up the next two to fight. Sakura looked at Ino she was worried she could feel some thing deep inside her lurking try to dig it's way out. Sakura jumped down in to the fighting stage just after Ino did. "_Go"_ there fight begin she fought evenly matched with Ino. After ten minutes went by thing where getting heated Sakura was fighting harder and harder the out of no wear she hit Ino with such force the she was sent to the ground with a big boom. Sakura didn't feel like herself she was almost unaware the she had walked over to Ino and taken he leg in her had will stepping on the upper part of it. "Ino pig I don't remember you being this weak" Sakura laugh as Ino tried to get up but sakura was to strong. When did she get this strong? "give up or.." Sakura twisted Inos foot in her hand hard to the left. Ino gave a whimper of pain.

"No I wont I cant I've come to far…no" Ino pulled wildly at her leg trying to get free but it was no use. Then Sakura felt something in the pit of her belly. It was hate she twisted Inos leg then with a lode "_pop_" her leg broke. Inos cries of pain made sakura let go what had happened she didn't mean to do that but why had dent Ino just given up. She backed away form Ino as the medics cam running up. She looked up to see the wide eyes of her team of her friends. What was that she just snapped. Then her shoulder started to burn she grabbed it through her shirt. How could anything hurt this bad? Kakashi saw sakura grabbing her shoulder. He jumped down walking over to her and stopped in front of her. She was crying now the tears where dripping down her face. Kakashi moved her hand out of the way as he lifted the neck of her shirt. Showing three star shaped bruises on her back. She looked up at him " I… didn't mean to…it…" she couldn't finish the sentence she had to get away anywhere but here she build all of her chakura into her feet. Then she ran if Kakashi had blinked he would have missed the flash of pink turning around the corner. He took off to he could easily get to her but he didn't it was Sakura up till now she had always been able to control herself. She stopped in front of the main gates to the village. Pulling off her headband as she turned to face Kakashi. He looked at her as she folded the head bad and laid it on the ground in front of her. "Keep it for me I'll come back for it one day.." as she looked at him he noticed her eyes they where dark no longer the nice green they had once been but the eyes he had seen many times in dead bodies or people who had nothing to live for. Before kakashi could stop her sakura lifted he hand _"poof"_ she vanished. Kakashi look wide-eyed at the spot where his student had been standing.

7 years latter

Kakashi looked at his team naruto, kiba, neji, rock lee and, gai.

The mission was going to be long and hard it was after all an s-rank mission. He pulled out the map looking for the best rout to where they were headed. The mission _Hauni rakuse sand villages millionaire got robed and had a vary "nice" book taken and your goal is to take it back. _He looked up from the scroll "lets move" was all he needed to say all the team jumped into the nearest tree flowing kakashi. After three days traveled they came to a nice clearing " lets take a break here" kakashi said as he put down his bag and pulled out his famous orange book. The others talked among them self's will kakashi read. Right as he was about to turn the page seven ninja jumped down from a near by. At once they attacked the team kicking punching any one in site. Kakashi reacted first by throwing a knife their way. They fought for a while before a woman stepped out from the trees. The ninjas stopped and jumped to her side leavening kakashi and hi team standing there. When kakashi saw the women his jaw dropped to the ground. She was wearing a small black skirt with a red top he guessed that's what you would call it but really it was just a tape like thing raped around her boobs leaving her stomach open. He let his eyes dance over her body six-pack and all until he landed on her feet. She wore a pair of black leather boots with spiked heels. " Well well who do we have here…" the women walked over to them. Kakashi didn't see it before but she was wearing an ANBU mask. She walked over to kakashi and placed her hand on his chest. Taking the other hand she slid a lazy finger over his cheekbone letting it fall over his mask. "Kakashi umm you've gotten..Umm" she walked over to the person that was standing next to him. "Naruto still as impatient as ever" she saw him shaking agenst her jutsui she place over them when she walk into the meadow. The jutsui made it so they couldn't move only talk. She then walked over to Kiba "my my look you've _developed_ too." She winked and laughed walking along the line of people till she got to her own ninja. " I'm guessing you're here for the book? Shame that the sand village can't handle their own dirty work" she reaches her hand into her pocket pulling out an old leather book. Holding it up for them to see she then stuffed it back into her pocket. " Well we could just give you the book but..' she stopped when she sensed that some one was walking up behind her. " Sai there is some…" before he could finish the sentence the women in leather punched him hard in the chest knocking him back into a tree she bent down will putting chakura into her hand she transfer it to the heel of her shoe. Kakashi looked but didn't believe he had never seen that done before this woman was varying powerful. She ran at the tree when she was inches away she stuck her leg up sending the heel of her shoe into the mans head. After standing there for a wile she took out her heel and walked over to where she had been standing just seconds before. " Sorry for that" she said wile wiping the blood from her heel with the grass. " But Sai there is an issue with _him_" She looked over her shoulder looking at the man who just talked. She dropped her head rubbing her neck in anger. "How long teia?" she asked the man who just talked. " Maybe 15 minutes maybe." He looked at her waiting for orders. "Take the men and get back to the camp if where lucky he'll come and see what the noise is and well have a little reunion." Teia looked at kakashi and his team "And them" he said pointing to the team. "I'll handle the now go before I add you to the tree" With that Teia and the rest of the ninja jumped into the trees. "Now what to do with you hmmm I could just let you go but with _him _being only 15 minutes away I cant do that" She looked from one person to the other. " So the only other choice is for you all to come back to camp." Kakashi looked up right as naruto shouted "what just so you can kill us there no way" she balled her fist and ran toward him stopping just a foot in front of him " No so you can live there is no point in pointless killing." She turned an walked to the forest " oh and one thing if I wanted to kill you, you all would be dead right now. Why do you think I stopped my ninja?" she looked at them know if she released them from her jutsui they would just run. "Please the man that is coming has no weakness and there is no way that you'll be able to beat him," she said this in a sweet low tone releasing her fist and walking over to them. She knew that they still didn't believe her so she walk over to a rock and sat down taking her hand up to her mask she pulled it down. With each inch she pulled a little bunch of pink hair came out till she stud up. The mask falling to the ground. She looked to meet kakashi in the eye first. His eyes had gotten as big as the rock she had just been sitting on. " But …you …you.. It can't be." She looked at naruto wile he said the word shaking. " I'm going to release the jutsui so please don't make me regret it ok?" Sakura said wile raising her hand to release the jutsui.

"Sakura" kakashi said like it was a cursed word or something. Before she could say anything they all dropped to the ground. " Oh that's just from the jutsui, don't try to get up you'll get sick and…" right as she was about to finish the sentence when naruto who she had walked over to puked all over her black skirt. "Naruto you are as impatient as ever." She said looking down her dirty skirt. Then she pulled her bag over to her hip so she could see into it better. After a couple of seconds she pulled out a black skirt shorter then the last one but this one had the edges cut up so it was even more reveling then the last one. Then with out any warning Sakura pilled of the dirty skirt and replaced it with the new one. As she pulled up the new one kakashi couldn't help but let his eye drift up and down the newly exposed skin. When she had the skirt up she looked back at the team who all had nose bleeds " ha ha really and you people call your self's ninjas" she smiled a wide smile. Kakashi smiled to he hadn't seen one of those in a wile he didn't relies how much he had missed her smiles. But just as fast as it had been there it was taken away as Teia walked out from the woods. Quickly she ran over to her mask and put it back on in one swoop of the hand." Sai umm I thought that you were going to take car of them?" he walked over to her side. " I have there going to be coming back to the camp with us.." she said looking at her old friends. Then with out another word her and Teia walked into the woods. Kakashi waved his hand telling them to flow them. As the walked naruto looked at sakura and how much she had changed not only in looks but she had killed a man with any bad feelings. The walked for another hour or two but once they got to the camp they were told to wait in a big tent. When kakashi walked in the first thing he noticed was a big bed sitting in the middle of the tent. The rest of the tent had little tables and a desk in it along with a couch; papers where spread along the floor in may places. Sakura walked in and took a seat at the desk still wearing her mask " well sit down it won't bit." She pointed to the large couch. It was big enough for all of them to sit on but only Kiba rock lee and gai sat down. "Ok well _he_ will be here in a couple of hours my ninjas have already confirmed he has seen us now he is just waiting for the right time to hit." She took off her mask and rubbed the brig of her nose. " But that's not why I wanted you to wait here umm well I'm going to come out and say it after I left the village I need somewhere to go somewhere to get control of my power" she stud up walking to a chest at the end of the bed. " I went to Orochimaru for help and for a wile he did help but then I became to powerful for him to control so he sent some one to kill me, some one he thought I wouldn't kill." She pulled out some thing from the chest but kakashi couldn't see what it was cause her back was turned. " He sent Sasuke to kill me." She turned around so they could see what she was holding it was a leaf village headband but it was all stained with blood and had cuts ever wear on it. " But he was not strong enough so he … lost" she looked at there faces trying to read most of them were shock but when she got to kakashi he was unreadable. She felt something. Something that she hadn't felt in along time it was only a madder of seconds till she would have tears running down her face " go go now" she growled at them. "You can rest at the tent at the vary end it's big enough for all of you." With that they walked down to the tent and sat on the different beds. "Do you really think that sakura could do that?" lee asked any one who would answer. " That wasn't sakura the sakura we all knew died when she walked out of the village." After he said that he pulled out his book and read. Leaving his team confused. It had been at least an hour since she had sent her friends away she looked at her self in the mirror that was set on the table next to her bed. She hadn't cried in over 5 years not since the night she killed sasuke. As she got up to walk out of the tent she grabbed his headband. " Get out of my way" kakashi heard sakura yell at some one who was trying to talk to her as she walked into the woods. He sat up and put his book into his pocket and walked out of their tent trailing after sakura. It wasn't long till they came to the clearing they had been in that vary day she sat agenst a tree and for a moment kakashi thought she was talking but when he got closer he saw she was crying. " I'm sorry I never wanted this." She was crying again. Why had all these emotions come from she sat agenst the tree holding sasuke's headband. He stud up and walked a little closer to her he wasn't ready to let her see him yet. "I loved you," she whispered into the headband. God why did she have to be so weak. She though that she was over all these thing in her life but she was wrong. Kakashi walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. " I thought would be over him by now." Sakura looked up to see kakashi smiling but the only way she could tell was by his eye it was all winkled up. She just looked up at him with the same dead eyes that she had when she left the village. He sat down next to her taking the headband from him. " I've only loved two people and I killed one and the other…" she stopped looking at her now empty hands. "The other what?" kakashi asked.

She looked up at him. He didn't relies now but from the top of her "shirt" the was an edge of a scar it looked big from the size of it showing. She saw him looking at it pull at he back the shirt unraveled leavening her top less so he could see the rest of the scar. Kakashi wasn't looking at the scar. He was looking at her naked top half. He wanted to reach up and cup each of them in his hand but he didn't. He forced him self to look at the scar it was vary big and it covered the left side of her boob but he noticed some thing else it was right wear her heart is. " When I killed him I went crazy. I wouldn't eat or sleep I just killed if anyone even looked at me I would kill them right on the spot." Sakura looked up to meet his eye. She leaned up putting her hand up to his face. She waited to see how he reacted. When he didn't pull away she leaned up even more putting he lips right in front of his. She reached up it take his mask off. When it was down around his neck she kissed him tracing his bottom lip with her tong waiting for him to open his mouth. When he did open his mouth she kissed him harder almost knocking him backwards but he pushed right back. He was stronger so she was the one who ended up on her back his hands roomed her body. Just when he was about to lift her skirt she pushed him off. "_He's_ coming." She rewrapped her shirt around her chest. And got up " come on we need to get back" she laugh when she saw the bulge in her pants " well your still any old pervert ha." And with a _"poof"_ she disappeared leavening him there by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

As sakura walked back to the camp she laughed to her self.

_God my Sensei, he really is a old-pervert ha not that I couldn't make that it was hard to tell with all those porn books he reads ha._

When she got back to camp she pulled on her mask and walked in to her tent. She was still smiling when she pulled off her shirt and skirt. She turned to the trunk that held her close she looked through it for a wile before picking a long black dress but it wasn't a real dress it had a tube top but the bottom was connected by little safety pins all around the bottom of the top connecting it to a long almost see through skirt with a slit all the way up to her upper leg. She looked in the mirror and walked over to the bed a laid down for a little nap before _he _came she pushed his pitcher out of her head and fell to sleep.

Kakashi didn't bother _poofing _back to camp he walked back thinking about what had just happened. _ It's not like she's my student anymore she left along time ago and even if she didn't leave were both adults and can have……what what could they have?_ Kakashi knocked that thought out of his head and replaced it with sakura's naked body under him. He smiled. When he got to the camp he walked into the tent and sat down on the bed.

"Were did you go?" naruto asked sitting up on one of his hands.

"Hm" was all kakashi said as he pulled out his come to paradise book and began to read.

" Fine I'm going to go talk to sakura." Naruto said getting up and walking to the door.

" Leave her alone she wants to be alone just sit down and enjoy the quite" kakashi turned the page looking over the top of his book at Kiba who had just spoken.

With that naruto walked back over to his bed a laid down soon he was a sleep but not for long. About two hours after the kakashi sakura incident they heard yelling coming from the head of camp. So they all walked out to see that a LARGE group of people had surrounded camp.

"What the hell is this?" asked naruto being overly loud.

"Naruto keep it down we have guests" sakura said this sitting on the big rock in camp she was half laying down with her arm propped up under her. Kakashi looked at her his eyes going over the long slit that exposed her upper leg. She looked more like a goddess then a women even with the mask she was beautiful.

" Well sakura couldn't break ties with your old village?" a man about 5'9 stepped from the crowed he was tall but fat.

" oh hello Tarnn it's been along time well you know my village doesn't hate me like yours I left on my own I wasn't forced." Sakura looked up to see if this had hit a nerve. She knew it would but still she liked to she _him_ suffer. Sakura got up from her rock and walked over to a near by tent a pulled something from the darkness. Tarnn flinched for a moment but then he saw what it was and laugh.

"what are you going to spike us to death" sakura smiled but it wasn't a normal smile it was one you got from pure evil like one of Gaara's smiles. She walked back over to her rock and sat up pulling on what she got from the tent. A pair of black leather boots with spiked heels. Kakashi remembered what happened to the guy back this morning he had to keep a smile down when he heard what sakura said next.

"oh these no.. I just want you to know what good style I have." When she pulled up the left boot he skirt fell down to around her hips showing her black panties. The group of men at the head of the camp a smiled and licked there lips.

"what you guys like this?" she walked over to the men kakashi was ready to jump if any of them touched her.

"don't let your guard down she not just a helpless women like the others." Sakura stopped looking at Tarnn her eyes rolled over black she was getting mad and fast.

"What? Do you really still do that oh yea I forgot you liked little girls, what can't get it up with the real thing?" she was balling her fist up ready to punch.

" Come on sakura you'll always be my favorite." Tarnn licked his lips using way too much tong. Kakashi didn't know what was going on then some one _poofed_ up next to him.

"get ready were about to fight." Teia said looking at sakura for the go sine. Kakashi looked back at sakura too. She was pissed and he knew it

" Oh sakura just go back to the good times you where what 12 ahh and so perfect to bad you didn't but up much of a fight." Tarnn looked at kakashi and the others he raised at an eyebrow at naruto who was shaking with anger.

"was she your girlfriend?" he said laughing at naruto who stoke harder at his question.

"too bad I got to her first she tasted…" but before he could finish that since sakura gave a little wave and they all when off sakura heading for a large grope of men and killing all of them in seconds. Kakashi had killed two already but right as he was sticking his kunai in to another man his body went stiff and he was knocked out.

He woke up in a cell full of people. His team was there along with some of sakura's ninja but no sakura he saw most of the ninja where awake so he sat up still a little hurt from what had happened.

"what the hell where are we?" kakashi said looking around for some thing to cut his hand rope with.

"it was some kind of jutsui the same kind as sakura's but more powerful" Teia said sitting up.

" how the hell…' naruto sat up to but was cut off by a scream one of true pain and hurt and they all knew who it was

"Sakura" the all said together and neji sat up and used his byactagone to see down the hall. He pulled it back in and hung his head.

"what did you see?" naruto asked looking sternly at him.

"I can't tell who it is but I know the one chained up is sakura but there is to many different chakras to tell but she's lost a lot of blood and there .. rapeing her." He looked back at naruto who was getting mad.

" That will be the last thing they do." Teia said looking at them all. " I guess I should explain when sakura was found by us we where just going to kill her but the leader of the camp said she could be _ useful_" he looked up to see how they where taking it so far. "And for the older men she was useful they passed her a round like an old doll some didn't rape her but they would beat her up or practice there jutsui on her. It wasn't before long she started to get stronger she soon became this monster she would kill and not care but soon she turned on the men of the camp she killed all that had touched her. All but one the leader of the group the one who took her into this hell…Tarnn" he looked up and saw they where all getting mad he was about to say something but naruto cut him off

"And did you use her?" Teia looked up his eye focused on naruto he looked down afraid to answer he was out number and out skilled but he had to answer. "_yes_" he was still looking down when a boot came down on the top of his head. He looked up expecting it to be naruto but when he looked up he saw kakashi standing over him. " she didn't kill you why before you answer choose your words carefully they could be you last." Kakashi said. Teia looked around at all kakashi's group. There eyes where hard he knew if he answered this wrong he would not make it out of this cell. He looked up and said " who do you think helped her kill all those people, I was fighting right beside her and soon I became her friend I was the only one that was gentile with her." Another boot came down on his head but then he heard kakashi sit down and looked up. Kakashi was still looking at him but he wasn't going to kill him that was a pulse.

"AHHH GET OFF OF ME!" they all turned to face the door when they heard sakura scream. But what came after the scream was the worst noise the they have ever heard.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Crunch_

_Pop_

_pop_

_clink_

_clink_

When teia heard that he laugh and looked up at the ninja were be out of her soon. He though ha she had finally lost control.

" she did it she lost control and by now all those people are dead she..ha she has a curse and by god she use's it.' He looked at the door as the saw guards go flying down the hall he hit the back wall with a _thud _ and didn't get back up. The next thing they saw was the door being ripped off by sakura she tossed it like a toy but when they got a good look at her they saw she was hurt bad. There was blood running down her face her dress was ripped and didn't really cover anything it was meant to. She looked at the bending down to cut Kiba's rope she sounded dead when she talked.

" Are..you all..o..k?" she looked up to meant the eyes. She went to cut other ninjas ropes until they where all free. she stud agenst the wall looking at them as they got up.

"were going to need to fight them there's a big dome like room they're waiting there." She rubbed her nose trying to get under control. She then turned to head down the hall but stopped and turned back to look at them. Kakashi thought she was going to cry but all she said was "_ he's mine_" they all knew who she was talking about. With that she turned around and walked down the hall. They walked behind her but no one talked. When they got to the dome room she stopped almost in the middle of it. Then Tarnn walk out off a door at the other side of the room

"How..How could you do that all my men..why would you..they.. he looked down at the ground that was covered with bloodstains.

" oh don't tell me you have gotten soft remember there just toys to get what you want you never cared about anyone not even your own men you said it was a weakness. And now I know you right." She said this as she turned around and punched the ground as it crumbled under her ninja and her friends to fast for them to do anything then it sealed it's self to make the floor again.

Kakashi looked around at the small room the where in it had light in it but he didn't know wear. " she did it again." Teia looked around " she dose this when she wants to fight someone alone…no matter what she could be dieing and she wont let any one help." He slid down the side off the smooth wall. " she can do all this" kakashi said looking in disbelief. He could hear a fight going on above them but there was no way to get to it. So they sat there waiting for the end of the fight it was almost an hour before the rocks around them started to crumble but as soon as the dome room cam into site they saw some thing was wrong both sakura and Tarnn where on the ground but sakura was holding her self up with her hand and the other hand was sunk into the ground because of a forceful punch to it. She looked at kakashi a single tear of blood ran down her face before she collapsed in to the stone floor.

"sakura….sakura?" kakashi ran over to her scooping her into her arms. He watched the tear of blood drip of her face and on to the ground. They all ran as fast as they could in the direction of Konoha but when they got to a turn in the rode sakura's ninja stopped.

" What are you doing she needs a doctor?" kakashi was getting mad still carrying sakura he could fell she didn't have munch time.

" well we need to take her back to camp then we can heal her just fine in are tent." Teia was looking at kakashi holding out his arms for sakura. Kakashi opened his eye in disbelief.

"your kidding your lucky that I don't kill you for what you did to her now go back to your _camp_ before you get your self killed." Kakashi stepped toward teia handing sakura to Kiba who had no problem in supporting her wait.

" I don't think you under stand she's coming with us she left you village and came to us." Teia also took a step toward kakashi. Kakashi pulled his hand up to his face and flipped his headband up showing his Sharingan eye. It was spinning as almost it was reacting to kakashi mood. Teia saw it and took a step back.

"fine but we'll come for her I hope you're in your village to protect it ha." He look at Kiba holding sakura. Then jumped into the trees and left. Kakashi walked over to Kiba and took sakura then started to run toward Konoha. As kakashi jumped on to the tree sakura picked her head up and looked at where she was and who was holding her. Kakashi looked down at her and smiled

" I love you" he said looking down at the beautiful women.

" I love you t.." she cut her self off by choking on blood it was coming out of her mouth get all over kakashi green vest.

" I love.." she tried to finish it but her eyes rolled back and she was gone.

"sakura NO!" kakashi increased his speed he was leavening the others behind he won't going to let her die he needed her to hold her to have her…..to love her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi sat next to sakura's bed she had been under cense they had gotten back to the village. He sat with his head in his hands it took all he could not to brake down and cry but he had to keep it together.

" _I love you t..." she cut her self off by choking on blood it was coming out of her mouth get all over kakashi green vest._

" _I love.." she tried to finish it but her eyes rolled back and she was gone._

"_Sakura NO!"_

He pushed the thought out of his head. God when was she going to wake up I mean he knew that she had been a wreck but I mean two weeks. That was pushing it she was so powerful before but this wasn't like the new sakura she would pop up and punch anyone who tried to touch her. He smiled at that thought. He walked over to her bed she looked so peaceful she had oxygen masked over her mouth he watched as her breath left fog on it. He lifted his hand to rest on her hand it was warm. He noticed that you could see her scar above the blanket that was tucked under her arms. _She never told me how she did that._ He pushed back the though when someone walked in the room he looked up to see who it was. He was shocked to see Kiba standing in front of him.

"Oh..umm I was just.." he looked down at the floor. Kakashi saw that he was holding flowers. He didn't know why but he felt a little angry.

" Hey I was just leaving." Kakashi got up and walked to the door he looked back at sakura and waved at Kiba and walked out. O.k. he was mad how could that pup just walk in there. _ Wow I need to calm down it's not like he's going to jump on her_. Kakashi walked down the street heading toward team 7 training ground. When he got there he sat down and pulled out _icha icha paradise _and started to read but he couldn't concentrate. He was thinking about sakura she was so beautiful. He laid his head back on a tree and closed his eyes.

Sakura sat up and looked around. It took awhile but her vision snapped back into place. She looked up to see Kiba sitting in the chair next to her bed. Akamaru was lying by her hand so she reached up and petted him on the head. He was soft she liked the warmth of his fur. Kiba looked up when he heard Akamaru bark. Sakura was looking at him his face was taken over by a huge grin. She couldn't help but smile back at him. She tried to sit up but she had no strength. Kiba got up and grabbed her arm to help her sit up. She looked around the room she was a little cold.

'Man why is it always so cold in hospitals?" she was hugging the blanket around her but she stopped shaking when Kiba shrugged off his jacket and put it over sakura. She smiled even more when Akamaru wiggled up in to the jacket.

" Ha looks like I'm not the only one." She looked up to see Kiba smiling his big goofy smile again. He was really good-looking the makeup on his face that he used to wear was gone and with out his jacket she could see his face. He mush have seen her staring because he put his arms behind his head and laugh.

"So how ya feeling you sure took a beating back there" his eyes got into little slits from his laugh. She laugh too.

" So how is everyone, did they make it back O.k. the team and oh…" she remembered her team her ninja. He sat back down and told her what happened with her Teia and kakashi. She rubbed her nose and laid he head back on the pillow. Her blanket fell exposing her boobs to anyone in the room. She gasped but by the time that she got the blanket up it was to late. Kiba had turned just about as red as sakura. He looked around for a few seconds then got up.

"Well I guess I better go gotta train and stuff." He walked over and lightly kissed the top of sakura's head. Her eyes got as big as soft balls but he didn't look back at her he just walked toward the door with Akamaru walking behind him.

" You can keep the jacket I have tons." With that he walked out the door leaving sakura vary confused. She bent down and smelt his jacket. It smelt like trees and flowers kind of like nature. She smiled so big it must have cut off her ears because she didn't even hear Kakashi walk in when he saw that she was awake his eyes where in the same slits that Kiba had gotten. She looked up at him, which made her smile even bigger. He walked over and sat on her bed beside her he took her hand in his.

" So I walk away for a second and then you wake up what am I going to do with you" he kissed her hand and went to kiss her but stopped when he saw that she was wearing Kiba's jacket. She looked down to see what he was looking at and smiled.

" Oh don't tell me the great Kakashi is jealous of a jacket." She bent up and kissed him soft at first but then as her passion took over she pushed harder. Kakashi held her back and laugh. She had just woken up for cist sakes man she was something.

"Sakura you just woke up lie down for a bit. Are you hungry do you need any thing?" she smiled and thought of a few things she need. She needs him to lean over and kiss her. She need him to be under this blanket with her. But she'll leave that till latter she sat up no longer feeling weak.

" Lets go get some FOOD I'm starving." She looked around and saw her close on the desk across from the bed she got up and walked over to them but she remembered that kakashi was sitting behind her. She pulled off Kiba's jacket and tossed it on the bed. She looked over her shoulder to see if he was looking at her. He was but not the right part he was looking at the curse make on her shoulder. She quickly pulled on her shirt and skirt that some one had given her because her old skirt had to be torn to peaces by now.

" Look go ahead and ask I know you want to." She said sitting back down on the bed she turned to face him. He was looking at her his eyes where focused on her he looked down to her scar that was now covered by her shirt.

"How did it happen?" he pointed to the scar. She took in a deep breath. And looked out the window. _ Man the sky is pretty to day_ she looked at two birds sitting on the roof next door.

"It wasn't long after Sasuke and I fought. Like I said I went crazy I wound't talk to anyone I didn't eat and one night it was to much I was going threw all my old memories of the team and I remembered the time Sasuke and naruto kissed _ha_ it was funny and when I thought of it I smiled and I never showed what I was feeling back then. It was a sine of weakness so when I smiled I knew what I had to do or what I thought I had to do…" she stopped to see what his reaction was his face was unreadable as usual so she continued.

" And what I thought was the only way out was too…. Cut out my heart I mean no one cared about me and no one loved me so I guessed it was for the better all I knew was to kill so I killed." He felt his hand flinch so she looked up. " Yea I know" He let go of her hand and got up.

"Get up." He held out his hand she took it and he pulled her to his chest. It was hard and she knew it was muscle. That made her smile. He looked down on her. He kissed her softly on the lips then hugged her. He moved down to her neck and sucked on it lightly making sakura mone.

" If you though that no one cared you where dead wrong." He was leavening kisses along her jawbone. " Do you know how long I want to grab you and just ahh." He grinded into her she grinded him back making him mone too. She let her hands Rome over his body tracing his abs and resting on the rim of his pants.

" You where so young but I could tell that you where going to beautiful. I watched over you carefully looking in on you at night wile you where sleeping. Sakura looked up at him his eyebrow arched.

" Well not like that but to see if you where O.k." he pushed her back on to the bed. He was on top over her straddling her. She looked up at him her eyes full of lust.

"Do you know how many times I had to jack –off because of you?" She grinded into him richening up to unzip his vest she pulled him closer so she could kiss him harder but when she had the vest half way off there was a nock on the door. They both jumped up. Kakashi dove for the chair pulling out his book and sat lazily over it. Sakura dove under the covers pulling them up to her stomach. Just then Gai, Genma, Jiraiya, lee, naruto, shikamaru and lee walked in with gifts and little cards. Sakura looked up and sat up smiling at her guest. Jiraiya looked at kakashi and then back to Sakura and smiled something was going on he could smell it in the air. Kakashi looked over his book "YO" he went back to his book.

" So Sakura how are you?" lee asked putting the flowers he bought into a vase by the window. She smiled at him and sat up.

"Thanks Lee" she looked at Genma and Jiraiya. "And you are…?" she raised her eyebrow. They looked at each other and laugh.

" I'm Genma and this is Jiraiya," he pointed at the man standing next to him. The man smiled and did a wave. They all sat down the gifts and turned to sakura.

"So Sakura you look to thin you want to go for some ramen?" naruto asked with one of his arms behind his head. She smiled and threw the covers off of her. " Yea I feel like something hot right about now." She turned and put her shoes on. " Ready?" she asked to them. "You'll all coming right." She smiled at the grope of men none of them could resist her smile not even shikamaru who would normally not care was eager to go. Sakura went to take a step but fell. Jiraiya caught her and laced his arm through hers.

" Well I never turn down dinner with a pretty girl." Lee and Genma walked behind with kakashi. They walked out the hospital and down the street when sakura spoke "Jiraiya… Jiraiya why dose that sound so fermiller?" Jiraiya smiled " Don't know I'm not that well know of a person." She winked looking down at her he still had her arm in his.

"So shikamaru you're as lazy as ever I see." She said this as he was walking beside her a peace of paper had stuck to his shoe but he didn't bother to kick it off. He looked down at the paper and surged.

" Thing are always so troublesome. I make things a simple as I can." He was looking at sakura who was smiling. When they got to the restaurant they got a big both. Lee got in first then Jiraiya then sakura then shikamaru. The others got in on the other side Gai then kakashi then Genma then naruto. The talked for wail when there food cam they all ate sakura ate more then most of them did. She hadden't had food for a while and she was starved. Genma noticed and started to laugh.

"Goodness sakura for a girl that's so small you sure eat a lot." He smiled she smiled back holding up her arms flexing her muscles she said, "I have all the muscle I need to get my job done." Everyone laugh at her joke kakashi even giggled.

"So sakura where have you been?" Lee asked. Sakura dropped her fork by accident she hoped that no one noticed but she knew that they had. She looked up at lee and smiled " You know lee just been….training and..Stuff" she surged and begin to eat again. The others looked at each other Lee was the first to speak " what kind of training?" sakura froze she need a lie and quick " Umm just the normal stuff**ninjutsu and Taijutsu. I have a lot of new moves. " She didn't look up from her plate. **

**" Maybe you could show me some time?" lee was just being nice but even naruto could see he was making sakura fidget. She looked up at Lee she was trying to control herself but he really didn't know when to shut up. So she would scare him a little wouldn't hurt him right? ****_ He needs a good reality check_**** she thought to her self. " Lee I really don't think you want to my moves cause the only people that have seen them are dead." She had to look up to see his face it was priceless a little fear shock and hurt ha it was nice. ****_No he's my friend he was always nice to me _****she rubbed her nose to get control of her self before speaking. "**Shikamaru can you get up I have to pee." She looked at him and he moved out of her way. She walked to the bathroom and sat down on the little sofa. I _God what's wrong with me?_ She looked into the mirror **she was still beautiful, as ever she knew she was good-looking but she didn't flaunt it like some girls. ****_Wonder what there talking about back at the table?_**

**Kakashi sat looking at lee who was surprised at sakura reaction. He then looked at the other people sitting at the table. Kakashi was going to have to explain it to lee. " Lee sakura isn't the same person that she was before." He stopped to make sure he was paying attecion. **Shikamaru** and **Jiraiya also looked up to lesson. "Years of being alone have left her broken she went through things you wound't wish on your worst enemy let alone a 13 year old girl." Lee nodded showing he got what kakashi was saying.

" I think I'm going to leave now take a walk or something." Sakura was at the table she went to take out her money but naruto stopped her " don't worried about it I got it." He smiled. She thanked him and walked out. She was out on the street with the cold night air surrounded her. She looked up at the stone head carvings of the leaders of the village. Walking toward the hoplite she stopped. She want to remember the old team sasuke and naruto yelling at each other and her always taking sasuke side but even when she did that he still didn't show any feeling to her. She smiled and sat under a tree with the cold breeze blowing she closed her eyes and felt something some thing she hadden't felt in along time she felt free.


End file.
